


Happy Birthday Bitch

by IamSage88



Series: Criminal Minds One-Shots/Short Stories [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday, Birthday Cake, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamSage88/pseuds/IamSage88
Summary: Aaron Hotchner's birthday.





	Happy Birthday Bitch

  Aaron wakes up late due to not being woken up by Mr. Rossi who took him in as soon as he learn how his dad treated him. Aaron isn't the only one, but he is the oldest.  
  
  Aaron decides to quickly do a room check to see if the other kids were also late. As soon as he went into Spencer and Derek's room and saw the time on their clock, he remembered his clock is still an hour ahead. So he woke up on time.  
  
  Aaron sighs and goes down stairs for some cereal. Emily immediately blocks he's way. "Sup Hotch. What're you doing up. It's a two hour late start," the fifthteen year old says.  
  
  Aaron groans. "Thanks for not telling me sooner," he says, making Emily laugh. Suddenly, there's arguing in the kitchen. "What's tha-"  
  
  "Go upstairs and clean up! You look like shit," Emily says, pushing Aaron up the stairs. He moves around her, and she grabs the back of his shirt. "Code A17! Code A17!" Emily yells as she starts to lose her grip on Aaron.   
  
  Thirteen year old JJ runs around the corner and hugs Aaron. He stops struggling as much, not wanting to hurt JJ.   
  
  After about 5 minutes, thirteen year old Penelope comes in a pink and rainbow polka dot dress. "Okay, were done now," she says, and the girls let him go. The girl put him in a seat at the table as Derek and Spencer bring out a cake.   
  
  "It's a funfetti cake with caramel apple frosting," fourteen year old Derek says and eight year old Spencer nods. Before he can say anything, they all sing happy birthday.   
  
  He almost objects to eat when Emily roll her eyes. "Don't even start that shit Aaron. You and Rossi have done so much for us, so don't be a bitch. Plus, we'll have to just eat it after school. We gotta go," Emily says before wrapping up the cake and putting it in the fridge.  
  
  Aaron drives them all to school. On his way to class, he runs into his girlfriend Haley. "Hey there birthday boy. How are you?" she say, kissing his cheek.  
  
  Aaron smiles and holds her hand. "It's going well. The others made me a cake that we can't eat until after school. Want to come over?" he asks. She nods before before parting ways to her class.  


* * *

  
  They all sat down and eat cake. "This is really good. Who made it?" Haley asks. Spencer, Derek, and Penelope raise their hands, they're faces lighting up with pride.  
  
  Rossi walks through the door and sees them all with cake. "Did you save some for me?" They all nods and Emily points at the counter with her fork. "Thanks," he says, grabbing his piece and sitting with his family. "Happy birthday, Aaron."

  Aaron smiles and looks up at Rossi. "Thanks Dad."


End file.
